


Twizzlers n TV

by MeetMeInTheMatinee



Series: KINKtober ficlets [2]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Bill is confused but also most delighted at this recent turn of events, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Drabble, First Time Blow Jobs, Its my first m/m fic, M/M, Maybe I'll do kinktober, Ted has no gag reflex, mild talk of barfing but its brief and never happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheMatinee/pseuds/MeetMeInTheMatinee
Summary: Bill and Ted are eating candy in front of the TV again but this time things go a bit differently than usual.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Series: KINKtober ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502465
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Twizzlers n TV

How they even ended up like this was still a complete mystery to Bill. Nothing made sense at the moment but that made some sense at least--since his most esteemed colleague and best friend currently had his lips wrapped around his cock. One minute they were sitting on the couch with MTV blaring on the TV and he was watching Ted basically swallow his twizzlers whole. “Dude--you’re totally going to ralph all over the couch if you keep jamming those down your throat that way. I’m totally NOT going to deal with that most gnarly of scenes well dude.” Bill said as he watched the twizzler disappear down Ted’s throat.  
“Bill my friend, that’s a most unlikely scenario.” Ted said as he waggled another twizzler at Bill. “It’s not a difficulty I’ve ever encountered.”  
After a few more elaborations and some hesitant but also most purposeful movements…..Ted was just there on his knees in front of him. 

His eyes fluttered closed as his head dropped back against the couch, popping his backwards hat off of his head. His hands flexed in time with the not so gentle suction of Ted’s mouth. God his mouth. Bill thought. Those bodacious lips, the way they swept upward when he smiled. How they dropped open when he was most enthralled with something. The way he’d caught his lower lip between his teeth as he stared down and most capably unbuckled Bill’s jeans. 

A large warm hand engulfed his own and as the feeling of Ted’s mouth was replaced by cool air he opened his eyes. “S’ok Bill?” Ted rasped as he stroked Bill with his other hand. “Better than ok dude. Way better.” Bill said as he felt his face flush an even deeper scarlet. Ted moved Bills hand into his hair as he licked along his length. Bill took the hint and tangled his fingers into Ted’s long and maybe more than slightly greasy hair. He couldn’t help the groan that escaped him as Ted sucked him back into his mouth. This time he kept his eyes open to watch. His eyes widened as Ted sucked and hummed. He watched how slowly but surely Ted’s nose was getting closer and ever closer to the blond curls at the base of his dick. 

Bill slid his thumb along the rough stubble of Ted’s cheek and tightened his grip on the fist full of hair as he felt himself hit and then move past the back of Ted’s throat. He whined in tandem with Ted’s muffled grunt. “Ted. Dude. Real close dude. I--” Ted nodded as best he could from his position and pulled back a little only to nuzzle his nose back into those curls. Bill squeezed his eyes shut and Ted felt the pulse of the large vein on the underside of Bill’s cock as he came. Ted’s eyes watered and a stray tear slid down his cheek as he pulled away from Bill. Ted leaned back against his heels and kept one hand on Bill’s thigh as he roughly wiped his mouth with the back of his other hand. “Told ya I don’t have a gag reflex dude.” Ted rasped out as a wide grin stretched across Bill’s face.


End file.
